Eris the Echidna
Eris is an echidna that hails from the Nocturnus clan. While isolated from her people currently, she couldn’t care any less about them. All that matters to her is her personal curiosity about the secrets of the world, which she will find the answers to by any means necessary. Concept and Creation Eris is actually not a very new character. This one is a reboot from a year or two ago, in which she was made when I realized I had no villains that posed a threat to multiple characters, and also that I’ve never written a female villain before. So bam, Eris came up as an evil parallel to River but, her motives were really, really weak, mostly non-existant. And I quickly lost focus. But when rebuilding and rewriting characters, I ran into the same problem that I had no villains. But who better to bring back than Eris! Although instead she has a slight redesign and better motives. Personality Eris is calm, cool, and collected 99.99% of the time. It is near impossible to see her show rage, sadness, or fear. They’re almost non-existent to her. She chooses to be polite and friendly to most, and she is the most kind to those who are useful to her. She knows how to weave her words into the hearts of others, tell them what they want to hear, and befriend them with ease. But Eris has a deep desire, which is her insatiable curiosity. She looks down upon ethics and petty morality. To her, there is no limit to what should be left unknown. Since this is unacceptable in the scientific community, she has conducted her own experiements in her own laboratory that only she has access to. She gathers all sorts of things, minerals, plants, animals, people, and lets herself do whatever she wants and records the results. She doesn’t gain sadistic pleasure from hurting things, but she does enjoy when something interesting happens. Either way, Eris should be avoided at all costs, lest she becomes curious about you. Abilities Chaos Manipulation - Eris is imbued with chaos energy and as a result can manipulate the energy itself wherever it may be present. She cannot use some abilities (such as chaos control or spear), however she can affect the outcomes of others using them. Intelligence - Eris is very well educated, particularly in the sciences. However she has exceptional knowledge in mathematics and psychology as well. Weaknesses Chaos Dependence - While Eris is not tied directly to the chaos emeralds, her health can be effected when something alters the chaos energy inside of her. She can die if her own energy is removed from her body. History Eris has a rather... to say the least, complicated past. For starters, Eris was born within the Nocturnus Clan. However, she was removed from her parents almost immediately and underwent experimentation from various scientists. These experiments in particular were to test the effects of exposure to chaos radiation on a mobian organism, and of course, she was not the only subject. There were others, tested at other stages in their life such as childhood, adolesence, adulthood, and elderly, but Eris was the only infant, and one of the few to survive being imbued with Chaos Energy. She grew up around scientists, and thus, was unintentionally conditioned to adore science as a child. Time passed and she grew into adulthood, eventually integrating more into her clan and becoming a scientist herself. She had this extreme fascination with the world around her, and wanted to learn everything she could about it. While this was should have been seen as a good quality among any other scientist, there was something definitely wrong about her. At some point in her life, Eris was diagnosed with Antisocial Personality Disorder, having little capability of conscience, a sense of guilt, or empathy. While the clan is usually all for exploring everything, a close eye was kept on her in case one of her tests were to go too far. And well, shortly after, Eris fell victim to the Argus event along with the rest of her clan. An unexplained phenomena that trapped her and her people within a pocket dimension for one year in their time, and 3000 years in the real world. After the sudden and unexpected escape from this pocket dimension, Eris was released into the current, modern world. It was from there that she disbanded from her clan, sick of their restraints, and attempted to join this world's scientific community. However, that failed terribly as well, and their standards of ethics and morals were even more obnoxious. So instead, she retreated on her own, deciding she would conduct studies by herself without the help of anyone or anything. She has been catching up on the world's history and advances, as well as continuing her passion for science, ever since then. Only recently, has she stumbled upon another echidna who is much like her in various ways. This has caught Eris' curiosity... Relationships River Eris is very, very interested in River. The two of them are under highly similar circumstances, being female echidnas imbued by chaos energy. Eris has asked questions about herself, and has wanted to experiment, but doesn’t want to pose any danger on herself. So with River, she sees an opportunity to do these “self experiments” by only having the risk of hurting River. Truthfully, River is just another subject for Eris. While she may pretend to care about her and mentor her, Eris only does this so that River won’t open her eyes and run away from the situation. Zuasi Eris met Zuasi through River, and has been extremely intrigued by Zuasi’s hybrid biology. She has attempted to study such a being, but with Zuasi’s nervous nature it has proven to be difficult. Zuasi naturally distrusts Eris, and doesn’t even want to be part of tests that seem harmless. Eris finds this frustrating, but persists, and often asks for River’s assistance in calming Zuasi enough for some research. Rain Eris has no appreciation for Rain whatsoever. The child is ordinary, has no powers, no oddities, nothing to study that hasn’t already been discovered centuries ago. She’s boring and unnecessary to Eris. She only seems to tolerate Rain’s presence, since she knows that doing so will keep River from realizing something is off and leaving. Trivia *Before you ask, yes, her outfit is ripped off of the vocaloid Luka. But with adjustments. *Her name, of course, is a reference to Eris, the greek goddess of discord. *She has studied some alchemy before, but has disregarded the practice as fiction. Although she would like to produce some of alchemical materials through modern science sometime. Category:Females Category:Fancharacters